


Sonder

by notkai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Can be platonic or romantic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Jamilton, Internalized Transphobia, Intersex Character, M/M, May be continued, Menstruation, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Situational Humiliation, ultimate bro peggy schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: Alexander has a rather interesting interaction with one of his coworkers.





	Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> the title is only kind of fitting but oh well. lmk if you want this to be continued!!

If there was one thing a worker at Washington Tech Industries could tell someone about coworker relationships, it was that everyone got along well, for the most part. Of course, coworkers had their disputes like everyone else, but most issues were resolved swiftly and without lasting consequence. But every rule had its exceptions, and Hamilton and Jefferson happened to be this particular company's exception. 

     Hamilton worked in Finances and Marketing, doing everything from assessing gross income to budgeting for different departments to helping determine the least costly way to promote their products. Meanwhile, Jefferson worked in Human Resources, helping to administer worker benefits and overseeing all hiring and dismissal. The two departments hardly had any overlap, but that didn't stop the two from being at each other's throats. 

     "Do you still have Jefferson's number saved?" John's voice was teasing as he watched Alexander scroll through his contacts list. Alex huffed a sigh and offered John a glare before replying.

     "I haven't gotten around to deleting it yet. It's not like we ever talk or anything." Alexander finally found the contact he was looking for and sent a quick text, asking about an invoice or something of the sort. John, another HR worker, didn't really care to know. 

     Washington often said that if those two had a quarter for every time they started a meaningless fight with each other, they would be wealthy enough to quit and leave him in peace. This, of course, was said in jest; despite how much conflict they caused, Hamilton and Jefferson were invaluable. 

     A smirk crossed John's face. "Whatever you say, Lexi. I've gotta get back to work- play nice with Jefferson, alright?" His teasing tone made a scowl cross Alexander's face. He knew damn well what Laurens was implying, and he couldn't even begin to unpack how equally offended and mortified he was at the suggestion that he would actively enjoy engaging in any sort of conversation with Thomas Jeffershit. 

     Alexander Hamilton considered Jefferson to be a pompous bastard who could hardly see past his own stubbornness and consider what was best for the company. Outside of their near-hourly debates, Hamilton tried to avoid Jefferson as much as he could; he didn't need the distraction. To Jefferson's credit, he upheld the silent end of his bargain- he left Alexander alone, for the most part. That was good enough for both of them.

       This is why it came as an astronomically large surprise when, not even an hour later, Alexander's phone buzzed with a text notification. 

 

     [From: T. Jeff]: angelica pls tell me you're on break or smth

     [From: T. Jeff]: im this close to having a full on panic attack pls

 

     Before Hamilton could even react to the messages, which had come one right after the other, a couple more poured in.

     

     [From: T. Jeff]: my period fuckin jumped me and im totally unprepared 

     [From: T. Jeff]: im in the staff bathroom that nobody ever uses on the 2nd floor i already bled through two layers of clothing pls im so fucking humiliated rn

 

     A series of rapid-fire thoughts fired through Alexander's mind like bullets from a gun. His first was that of Jefferson's safety; as much as he hated the guy, Alexander knew how awful panic attacks were, and he doubted being alone in some shitty staff bathroom helped any. Second, he began searching for any kind of explanation or context. It was clear enough to conclude what Jefferson had meant by 'period', but Alexander was at a complete loss as to why Jefferson would be asking Angelica for hygiene supplies. There was no reason he'd need them- 

     Unless Jefferson wasn't fucking around and was actually on his period. The thought was surreal at best, and it made Alexander's head spin. Talk about being blindsided. 

     Alexander prided himself on being someone who took things in stride and went with the flow, but he was at a total loss. Was Jefferson actually being serious and asking Angelica if she had a fucking tampon he could use? Was this some sort of inside joke or coded language that Alexander wasn't picking up on? Was Jefferson intentionally fucking with him?

 

     [From: A. Ham]: are you okay??

 

     First thing's first; figure out if Jefferson is actually on the verge of a breakdown or not. He could deal with the possible reality of shitty pranks and the like later. 

 

     [From: T. Jeff]: i

     [From: T. Jeff]: you're not angelica 

     [From: A. Ham]: No, I'm not. Are you okay?

     [From: T. Jeff]: forget i said anything 

 

     Hamilton sighed and set his phone down for a second. If there was anytime he needed his rapid plan-assembling, action-taking skill, it was now. He could conclude from that interaction alone that Jefferson wasn't lying, so Hamilton assumed that Jefferson was actually menstruating and needed supplies. Just as he stood up to track Maria down and see if she had anything, his phone began buzzing again.

 

     [From: T. Jeff]: i stg hamilton if you breathe a fucking WORD of this conversation to anyone, i'll personally end your career 

     [From: T. Jeff]: if you try to use this as blackmail or anything else, i swear i'll punt your tiny ass across the GWB

 

     A smile that was part humor and part sympathy took form on Alexander's face. He should have addressed that first, really; he wasn't the kind of person who would ever use something like this as dirt on someone, on anyone, but he couldn't really blame Jefferson for assuming he would. A part of him immediately wanted to start a fight, wanted to fire back with reasons he would never do something like that despite how much Jefferson deserved it, and how rude it was for Jefferson to assume he'd use this conversation as blackmail, but this was one of the few times that Alexander realized it wasn't the place nor time for his incessant urge to argue.

     Burr would be proud of him. The thought made Alexander snort as he picked up his phone to shoot a quick reply to Jefferson. Despite his threat-filled messages, Hamilton was sensible enough to realize they were rooted in fear.

     

     [From: A. Ham]: Nobody will know anything, I swear

     [From: A. Ham]: I know my word doesn't mean much to you but this is obviously a personal matter and it's not my place to discuss it with others

 

     Without waiting for a response, Alexander turned the screen off and slipped the phone in the pocket of his suit jacket. Time to track down someone with some supplies. But after a quick thought, he paused at his office door and sent Jefferson another message.

     

     [From: A. Ham]: Do you prefer pads or tampons??

     [From: T. Jeff]: why??

     [From: A. Ham]: asking for a friend

     [From: T. Jeff]: hamilton. 

     [From: A. Ham]: Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'll say they're for someone else or smth, don't worry. but judging from the messages you sent me earlier, you need some stuff. So, pads or tampons?

     [From: T. Jeff]: preferably both but i'd take tampons if i had to choose

     [From: A. Ham]: Gotcha. Hang tight for a couple minutes, I'll scare something up for you. 

 

     With his answer in mind, Hamilton began tracking down anyone in the office who might have what he was looking for. The first person he ran into was Peggy, who was pouring themself a mug of coffee with far too much sugar in the break room. 

   "Hey, Peggy!" Hamilton easily caught their attention. Before they could say anything, Hamilton continued. "Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush- but when am I not, honestly? I know Burr is always telling people to slow down and think more before they act, but honestly, who has the time for that? And this is kind of a weird ques-"

    "Alex, what do you need?" Peggy asked, just the smallest bit exasperated, but in an affectionate way.

    "Do you have any pads or tampons? It's important."

     To Peggy's credit, they didn't give Hamilton a weird look or anything. "Yeah, they're in my desk." They led Hamilton to their little corner office and rummaged around in one of their drawers before procuring a couple of hygiene products wrapped in opaque yellow plastic.    

      "God, you're a lifesaver!" Hamilton exclaimed as he took the hygiene products from Peggy. "I owe you for this." With that, he showed himself out of Peggy's office and went up to the staff bathroom on the second floor. Their company was affluent enough to have staff bathrooms with three stalls each, so Hamilton let himself into the men's bathroom and quickly saw only one of the stalls were occupied. "Jefferson?"

     "Hamilton?" 

     "That would be me." Alexander was, admittedly, a bit worried by how weak and shaky Jefferson's voice was. He swallowed and continued, "I have the stuff. Do you want me to..."

     "Just- toss them under the door." Jefferson's voice conveyed a tone of 'I can't believe this is actually happening to me', and Hamilton couldn't blame him. He had never thought Jefferson would be in need of such supplies. As the thought crossed his mind, he realized how ignorant it was. He'd never assumed Jefferson had a period because he was built and masculine. That doesn't mean he's incapable of menstruation, Alexander reminded himself. 

      "Alright, here." Hamilton did as Jefferson asked and then stood awkwardly a couple steps away from the stall door. He tried not to watch as Jefferson's hand appeared to collect the products. "Should I leave, or-?"

     Jefferson's eye roll was nearly audible. "Yes, you tactless asshat."

     Hamilton had half a mind to tell Jefferson he shouldn't be insulting the man who brought him much-needed hygiene supplies, but he wasn't yet sure if that would be crossing some sort of line. "Alright."

     As he walked back to his office, Hamilton pondered this interaction. He imagined this wouldn't change his dynamic with Jefferson, but it felt...odd to know something so intimate about the other man. And Jefferson had clearly been concerned that Hamilton would use this as blackmail...he decided to meet up with him later to clarify that this subject would never meet another person's ears. 

     A few hours later, just as Hamilton was about to shut his computer down and pack up for the night, a knock came through his office door. When it opened, Alexander was surprised to see Jefferson standing at his door, looking a bit scared and sheepish. Hamilton gave his best impression of a welcoming smile and said, "Mr. Jefferson, is there something I can help you with?"

     Jefferson took a step into the office and closed the door behind him. There was a pregnant moment before he finally spoke up. "I...uh...I wanted to thank you, for...earlier. Not many people would have done that."

     Hamilton's smile softened a bit. "You're welcome. I'd never willingly leave someone in that kind of situation if I could help it." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "And, just so we're clear, I understand how sensitive this topic must be for you. I swear, nobody in this office will hear about it. I would never think of using something like this for blackmail." He paused and grinned slyly. "Especially when I could use your shitty opinions and fashion sense as gossip instead." 

     Jefferson smiled, seemingly against his own will, and Hamilton counted it as a victory. "You're one to talk, Hamilton. When's the last time you washed your hair, hm?"

     "This morning, thank you." Just like that, Hamilton could feel them settling back into their usual rhythm of insults and banter, albeit friendlier than usual. He wondered if that would be a lasting impact of that day's events.

     The atmosphere shifted a bit as the grin slipped from Jefferson's face. Before Hamilton could say anything, Jefferson said, "So...I want to thank you properly. For today. Is...would you mind if I took you out to lunch sometime?"

     Hamilton fought to keep his expression neutral. He'd never expected such an offer. Really, he and Jefferson were just acquaintances, and they didn't chat much outside of when it was required of them. But he supposed that was about to change. Hamilton cleared his throat and nodded, then answered verbally. "I- no, that sounds wonderful. When are you free this week?"

     The tension seemed to drain from Jefferson's shoulders. He smiled as he answered, "Any day except for Thursday."

     "Alright. I'll check my calendar and get back to you with that."

     Jefferson nodded and straightened up a bit. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you around, Alexander."

     Hamilton was left in shock as Jefferson walked out of the office. Not only did he suddenly have a lunch date with his self-proclaimed sort of arch nemesis, but aforementioned arch nemesis had just referred to him with his first name. A flush covered Hamilton's cheeks as he realized that, and he quickly went to shut his office door before anyone could see.

     As he continued closing for the night, Hamilton made a mental note to relocate his Tuesday meeting to Thursday. He had a date, after all. God, John was never going to let him hear the end of this. 

     


End file.
